Reapers Light
by HoboGod
Summary: Humanity wipes itself out, now Alex Mercer, the Blacklight virus, takes humanities place in the stars Mass Effect / Prototype. POSSIBLE mass X-over LATER. Chapter two under edit. Now i'm actually editing the d*mned thing!
1. Empire Building for Dummies I

Reapers Light

By: HoboGod

Chapter: Taking a Different Path

A/N: Hello there to everyone who's reading this! This is my first fic (though this chapters a complete re-write, so hopefully it will turn out better!). So please give constructive criticism, I need the help, so enjoy!

Edited: 12/23/13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, if I did, Alex Mercer wouldn't have died…. Nor become an idiotic psychopath, and kept the first voice actor!

-2008: A man wakes up in a morgue.. His name.. Was Alex Mercer.

-2008-2010: After the events that transpired in New York, Alex found his faith in humanity wanting, he left New York to travel the world to find something to believe in. In another time and another place, he would have found that humanity was a selfish and uncaring race and deemed them unworthy to exist, though, in this time and place, he did not.

-2010: Alex Mercer, along with his sister Dana, move to a small Midwestern town.

-2010-2023: Alex and Dana enjoy a simple life in the small Midwestern town, (No incest you sick minded…) Dana even gets married and starts a small family.

-2023: Alex Mercer finally confronts and kills Pariah, in a very close and hard fought battle.

-2030: World War 3 breaks out.

-2030-2045: Alex mercer along with Dana and her family, move to a very small town in northern Canada to escape the majority of the fighting. Though during the year 2042 they were forced to leave the small village because of an invasion from the F.S.L.T.O.

-2045: It was a long and bloody war, millions died, nations rose and fell, and eventually one of them got desperate. They launched their entire nuclear stockpile, and their targets fired back. Nearly 70% of the human population was wiped out. Along with the other untold millions, Dana Mercer, and her family, were also one of those killed in the ensuing nuclear fire.

-2046: Horrified by humanities actions, Alex Mercer began rapidly spreading the perfected Blacklight virus across the barren rock once known as Earth. Creating an entirely new species in the process**. *****

-2050: Alex Mercer continued to spread the virus around the planet, steadily terra forming Earth into something more suitable for its soon to be new dominant species. Wherever human populations were encountered, they were wiped out. Humanity was being steadily eradicated.

-2050-2075: A plethora of new technology was invented, including sustainable space flight in/and biological starships.

-2075: Humanity bocomes extinct, and the terra formation process was completed.

-2080: The Blaclight set out into the stars, they colonized the Moon, Venus, and Mars. They began the terra formation process on each one. Technology is further developed.

-2085: The Prothean outpost on Mars is discovered, they swiftly translated the data inside the outpost, but didn't find much.

-2087: Colonization of the Gas Giant Moons Begin.

-2090: The Charon is relay discovered, the Blaclight begin study the large space station, further records recovered from the Prothean outpost hints towards its true purpose, A rapid FTL transit system known as the Mass Relays, though, with the Blacklight unable to use it*******, they grounded it on Pluto, and established multiple orbital batteries, ready to pound it into oblivion should any hostiles attempt to use it.

-2087-2100: Further technological development; including the Jump Drive*******.

-2100: Blaclight ships leave their solar system for the first time, heading out among the stars to colonize new worlds.

-2100-2150: Rapid colonization continues, along with continual growth and development in all areas.

-2152: After encountering several other Mass Relays, it becomes official policy to ground all Mass Relays on uninhabited worlds, with orbital cannons at the ready if the need were to ever arise.

-2155: The planet Shanxi is colonized.

-2156: Exploratory vessels encounter another Mass Relay, towing ships are called in to carry it to a nearby dead planet, when they're attacked by a patrolling Turian fleet. The towing vessels are swiftly destroyed though one ship barely manages to slip away…

A/N: Alright! This is the rewritten version of the first chapter of Reapers Light! I hope its MUCH better than the original, I couldn't even read the first one…. So yeah, please give out constructive criticism, I know I need it. And thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it! Also if anyone can guess what F.S.L.T.O I'll give you an award!(Not that anyone actually will) And finally apologies for any errors, I finished editing this and posted it at a fairly late time.. So if you notice any oddities or errors, please point them out so I may correct them.

Codex: The Blacklight virus, and its new species. (ALSO! THE TEXTURE FOR THE BLACKLIGHT IS OF THE FIRST PROTOTYPE, NOT THAT GLOWing RED SHIT IN THE SECOND ONE)

-'Humans(In honor of the long gone race)': Similar to the Evolved, but much physically weaker, because face it, this would just be a bash fic if they were actual Evolved, they have an unknown lifespan, presumable ageless, since none of them have died of old age yet. They cant create weapons from their body, nor run at super high speeds, or shape shift or consume. Though they're still very strong, fast, and durable, they're roughly 2-3 times stronger than a buff Krogan . They _do _have organs, bones and the works, though much less than a normal human, just a small digestive track, a brain, and a heart. They reproduce like normal humans, and look like normal humans, though they have a 'second' layer of skin, its more or less hard and durable armor. And for some odd reason, humans cannot become biotics. When a unborn child is exposed to eezo, either there's no affect, or a horrendous birth defect, though birth defects happen rarely.

-Large Blacklights/Non-human/odd things/just read the description: The second sub type of the Blaclight with the widest diversity, from Hunters to Juggernauts and small pseudo raptors, it has a massive amount of variety. The majority of this group are sentient. Like all other Blacklights, they are incapable of being Biotics, and using element zero.

-Buildings/objects/ships: Like what the name suggests, living buildings and star ships! The majority of buildings aren't 'alive' but a select few are, otherwise they're just blocks of colored biomass put together, along with various pieces of technology. All star ships in-service to the Blaclight are living creatures, like the prior group most aren't completely sentient, but just a hive mind. Element Zero is not compatible with any form of organic ship or vehicle.

-Prototypes: Yes, I'm not going to just delete them… 'Prototypes,' as they're called, are pretty much the commandos of the Blacklight military, they have most of the same abilities of Alex Mercer in the first prototype, though different 'powers'. There are a very small amount of them due to the rigorous training, testing, and required genetic compatibility. Like all Blacklights, no Prototype has ever been a biotic.

-Starship types:

-Frigates: Small ships designed to give supporting firing to larger ships and to ward of fight/bomber attacks. They bear a resemblance to the acclamators of Star Wars, except the bridge is inside the vessel, and has a lot more guns. They're generally the dark shade of the Blacklight virus. Around half a kilometer to a 3/4's of a kilomter in length. They're also of the most mobile ships in the fleet, generally used in hit an' run attacks.

-Cruisers: Long range support vessels, fitted, with either good long range support cannons, with light armor and relatively good maneuverability, or** ungodly **huge cannons, several times more powerful then a dreadnaughts, along with pitiful armor and maneuverability. Roughly 750 meters to one kilometer in length, they bear a resemblance to the Arc Hammer, from Star Wars, except smaller and for the stupidly powerful cannon-ships, the front part, from just in front of the engines, is the main gun.

-Battleships: A solid ship of the line battleships are the main combat starship of the Blacklight fleet, shaped roughly like a Venator star ship from Star Wars, except the bridge, like all other Blacklight vessels, is inside the ship, not on the outside, its around 1-3 kilometers in length. Blackish like the most other ships in the fleet, it has a solid amount of firepower, a small amount of anti fighter guns, and multiple anti capital ship cannons, it carries a small detachment of fighters.

-Krakens: Shaped like massive octopi, they have large cannons on the end of each of their tentacles, or extremely sharp blades, for boarding or melee combat. They come in many sizes, though none smaller than a frigate. Mainly used as assault ships or as boarding vessels. These vessels are also giant living creatures, with no crew, unless it's a boarding Kraken.

-Dreadnaughts: Massive ships with super heavy armor and large guns. It looks similar to a leviathan class titan from EVE, though it was black, organic, and a few other minor differences, and like all Blacklight ships the bridge was deeply inside the ship. Dreadnaughts usually range from 3-5 kilometers of length.

-Predator: Stealth ships of the fleet, around the length of a frigate, they come along a with a clocking device, sensor jammer, and a small amount of firepower and very very good maneuverability, though very light armor. Used primarily as scout ships in hostile territory, trap setters, infiltration vessels, and spies. It bears a resemblance to a Thresher class frigate from X3.

-Hive Ships: Absolutely enormous ships dedicated to making ground infantry or other starships, they have extremely thick armor, and firepower comparable to a large Dreadnaughtt. They serve as the main point of an invasion fleet, able to churn out obscene amounts of soldiers, weapons, and supplies. They average out to about 40 kilometers in length. They're shaped similar to a lexx planet destroyer from league of the 20000 planets, except the front narrow part that extends from the large ball is much much shorter.

(If you want to know what those ships look like simply Google them… I'm not very good at describing things…) And finally, if I left anything out ill explain it later or add it to this. OR, follow the link here, its where i got all the ships from. art/Size-Comparison-Science-Fiction-spaceships-398790051

Technology

-Jump Drive: A device that allows Blaclight ships to enter an alternate dimension, allowing for travel many times faster than the speed of light. Its also filled with massive, if infinite amounts of energy, they have also found a way to access this energy which is what they use to power the few things that do require power.

-Bio-plasma: Look it up in Warhammer 40K wiki, it's the exact same as the Tyranids, except it doesn't scream… And as the name states,

-Bio-lasers: What the name says, it's a biological fire arm that shots lasers, though its still in the test phases, and current models are unstable and dangerous.


	2. Is That a Good Idea? II

Reapers Light

By: HoboGod

Chapter II

The First Times Always The Best.

A/N: Yo peeps, an update of Reapers Light! I have the temptation to just make a bunch of one shot stories and randomly/slowly update them. But, I hate authors who do that so I'm not.

Also, if you like the story and want me to keep righting, reviews actually really help, I didn't believe it when other authors said that, but it really helps me want to write, or sometimes your reviews can give me some great inspiration… like how (I forgot the name) suggested using the Zerg, or something along the lines of it…. So Enjoy!

*I Do Not Own A Single Damn Thing. Well, aside from my own thoughts.*

REWRITING SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!


End file.
